A Kiss For You
by anime16
Summary: He was standing in the crowd, looking so beautiful and serene. I don't know why but the first time I laid my eyes on him, I couldn't turn away. I was mesmerized by him.


**Author's Notes: This one-shot story is based on the manga Kiss/Hug. Read it, it's good. Drop a review and let me know your thoughts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH AND KISS/HUG.**

**…**

**A Kiss for You**

**…**

**…**

**…**

The first time I saw him, he was standing in front of a boutique immersed in his deep thoughts. He was staring at the countless of suits and evening gowns on the glass panels. He had a certain aura surrounding him and his good looks were on par with Adonis. The only thing strange about him was his white hair. He looked intimidating with it. But personally, I thought his hair would be so soft to touch even though it's spiky.

A wind blew ever so gently. I held my hand in front of my face and smoothly put a lock of my hair back to its rightful place. I looked at the place where he was standing but he was already gone.

"Momo-chan!" Rukia-chan shouted to me. I turned around and smiled at her. She stopped in front of me and panted for a while. "Mou! Stop wandering without me! I've been looking everywhere for you." She folded her arms in front of her and pouted.

"I'm sorry Rukia-chan!" I drawled. I couldn't tell her I was mesmerized a while ago by some guy with a white hair. She would definitely tease me about it. "Come on, stop sulking and let's go to the movies!"

"Alright, just promise me you won't leave me again! Remember, you are the one who wanted to watch this movie because your childhood friend a.k.a. your boyfriend was in that one." She unfolded her arms and using her elbow, she nudged me at my side.

"I'm telling you, Ki-chan is not my boyfriend. I've known him for so long that I already thought of him as my brother. And he's not a boyfriend material for me," I spoke up, clearly embarrassed about it. Rukia-chan always teased me about my childhood friend, Kira Izuru. He is now a popular actor and model, appearing in various movies, drama series and magazines. Despite his busy schedule, he still found time to visit me and my family. Maybe that's why Rukia-chan insisted that maybe he liked me or we were secretly going out and we're just keeping it from her.

I sighed. Clearly, Rukia-chan knew nothing.

We crossed a street towards the movie theater. That's when I saw a bunch of hoodlums harassing a girl. She was crying and begging them to stop. I clenched my fist and marched towards them. Those idiots, they would pay for having a woman cry.

"Stop it!" I hollered the same time I punched the guy in the face. He staggered and fell down, holding his face. I snatched the harassed woman's hand and placed her behind me. "Can't you see she don't like it?"

"You bitch!" he shouted. "You just wanted to destroy our fun, do you?"

"Heh? Fun, you say?" I smirked, every ounce of it menacing. I raised my hand and shouted, "Mr. Policemen they were here. They were harassing this woman, please come out now!"

"Shit!" the hoodlums shouted. "You called for a police!" They pointed at me and told me, "We're going to remember this, you bitch!"

"Hmmmp! How annoying!" I murmured and spun around to look at the crying woman behind me. I draped a hand on her shoulders and made her face me. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, aren't you?"

"Nope! Thanks for saving me!" she said, smiling a little bit.

"It's nothing! Well, I'm going now. I had a friend waiting for me –" I glanced ahead and saw Rukia-chan looking at me angrily. She was lightly tapping her foot on the ground and I couldn't even describe the look on her face.

**…**

"That was a good one! I cried in the end, ne Rukia-chan?" I said, looking at my friend who was still crying beside me. "Jeez, it's time to stop crying now Rukia-chan. And besides, it's just a movie!"

"But – But, Izuru-kun died you know. I didn't know he had an illness."

"It's just a movie Rukia-chan. Ki-chan is still alive, you know!" I laughed and smacked her back so hard she flinched and straightened up.

"Aw! That hurts!" she complained. "You –"

I giggled as I ran away from her. We went outside the movie theater and saw that it was already dark outside. "Oh, it's already dark! I didn't know we watched so late."

"Whose fault you think that is?" she asked with such venom laced in her voice. I laughed nervously and remembered that I had at least helped five more people before reaching the movie theater. And because of that, we ended up watching so late in the afternoon.

"I know, I know. It's my fault. But it was for a good reason why we watched so late. I've helped a lot of people." I smiled at her and sauntered towards the street. I was so engrossed in my happy, little thoughts that I didn't notice that it's still not time for us to cross the street.

I heard Rukia-chan shouted, "Momo-chan look out!"

"Eh?" I heard a car honked a couple of times and I turned around, just to see it coming towards me in full speed. Its lights were blinding me so I couldn't really see it and it seemed like my foot was glued on the ground.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. So I just closed my eyes and waited for it to hit me.

I felt something warm in my back and someone's breathing in my neck. I opened my eyes and found out that I wasn't hit by the car but instead I was on the ground, with someone on top of me.

"Are you alright?"

It was a man's voice, deep and husky. He raised his head and looked at me properly. He was the man I saw in front of the boutique many hours ago. He had white hair and most of all, the most alluring emerald eyes I'd ever seen. He was really…"So beautiful," I muttered. "You're beautiful."

"What?"

I placed a hand in my mouth to shut myself. I said something unnecessary. He rolled himself away from me and stood up, dusting his clothes. He reached out a hand and said, "Anyways, we shouldn't stay in here for so long."

I gratefully took his hand and rose from the ground.

"Momo-chan, I'm happy you're safe!" Rukia-chan crossed the street and hugged me with all her might. The driver of the car went towards me and half-apologized, half-scolded me. Well, I knew I had some faults too, crossing the street even if it's still not yet the time to do so.

"Thank you for saving my friend, kind man!" Rukia-chan bowed several times in front of my savior.

"It's alright but…" he said, "I'm lost. Do you have a map or something?"

"We had one in our house and it's very near here!" I told him. "Let me help you as thanks for saving me!"

"Well, as for me, I'm going home now Momo-chan. My folks would be worried about me!" Rukia-chan winked at me. What was that wink for? I don't get it. Nevertheless, I smiled at her. She ran ahead and waved to me. I waved back and hollered, "Take care!"

"Well, shall we get going?" I spoke up and led him to our house which was a pastry shop by the way. I opened the shop's door and went inside. "I'm home!" No one answered me. "I guess they're not back yet from the grocery store."

"Oh, you guys owned a pastry shop."

I glanced at my savior and smiled at him. "Yes. We had lots of delicious pastries and cakes here. So sometime in the future, won't you visit us again?"

He looked around the shop and suddenly commented, "It's a good place but it's no good."

"What?"

"The place is too old and it's situated on the back street. You won't earn any profit from this –"

I punched him in the face effectively shutting any words he may have to say. "You don't have any right to insult the place my family painstakingly keep for several years. This is the only memento I have of my mother! Don't say anything bad about it."

He placed a hand in his reddened cheeks. "I know you might be hurt of what I said but it's the truth. If you want to keep this shop longer, you should listen to advises. And punching me isn't that going overboard? We just met you know."

Eeeek…he's right. And he saved me too. I am so ungrateful.

"We're back!" Father shouted as he ushered my little brother inside the house. He saw me together with an unknown guy who was clutching his reddened face.

"Onee-chan brought a guy home!" My little brother named Shouta pointed at the said guy.

"Ara…Momo, you finally find yourself a boyfriend." My father walked towards us and circled my savior a lot of times. "Hmmm…" he looked at me with a proud look on his face. He raised both his hands and offered me two thumbs up. "Good job Momo, you really are my daughter!"

"W-What? He's not my boyfriend!" I shouted. "He just saved me from a car and I brought him here to give him –"

"I saved her but she just punched me in my face."

Father's eyes darkened and he approached me. He pinched my cheeks and uttered, "I didn't teach you to be ungrateful."

"Aw! Aw! It's not my fault! He is –"

"I'm sorry for my daughter's attitude. She really does something without thoroughly thinking about the consequences," father apologized and bowed a couple of times.

"I told you it's because –"

"It's alright. It doesn't hurt too much," my savior said.

"Listen to what I'm saying you couple of retards!" I glanced at my father and continued rattling him, "You don't know the situation so stop apologizing on my behalf!" I looked at my savior and shouted, "And you!"

"What?"

I grabbed a stool on the side and forced him to sit down. I grabbed the first aid kit on the counter and put a cream on his reddened face. "I'm so sorry. I'm really grateful you saved my life. From now on, can I consult you regarding our pastry shop?"

"Ah…yeah…"

I smiled brightly at him and uttered, "Thanks!"

"You're really interesting."

"What?"

"I've taken a liking on you." He held my cheek and kissed it softly. I could feel the blood warming my cheeks and I raised my hand to smack him in the face again.

"Stop it!" I shouted. "Don't kiss me as you please!" Tears stung my eyes and I tried to blink it away.

Instead of being mad to be punched in the face two times in a row, he chuckled. "You do as you please, punch as you please, apologize as you please. In short, a really complicated but interesting woman and it's my first time meeting a woman like you." He reached for my face and neared his mouth on my ears. "I'm going to make you mine, so be prepared." Then he bit my ears, my ears!

He went towards the door and opened it. Before stepping out of our shop, he said, "Be prepared for our next meeting, Momo. By the way, my name is Toushiro Hitsugaya, nice to meet you."

And with that he left out shop.

"Wow Momo! You got yourself a handsome boy," father said excitedly. "Just like me and your mom."

"He…" I turned around, tears sprang in my eyes. "He bit my ear!"

**…**


End file.
